Big Love
by one-more-user
Summary: “Dean saw the way Sam and Castiel looked at each other and felt an overwhelming wave of love, knowing that now everything was perfect. The past and the present all mixed up in perfect harmony.”


_Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke._

**Big Love**

When Sam is like this, on top of his brother, pleasuring him and pulling all sorts of beautiful and desperate sounds out of Dean, is when he's at peace, happy. He closes his eyes and just lets himself be carried away; his body takes over and starts to kiss Dean, passionately and forcefully, like he's been starving for months, tongues colliding with each other.

He hears Dean moan and almost whine, the sound of the sheets being grabbed in heated lust and the bed creaking under their weight and forceful movement. He hears himself moan loudly when one of Dean's hands traces a path down his body and circles his fingers around his shaft.

"Dean…" He can't control himself and starts to lower down Dean's body, eagerly trying to reach his cock when Dean silently screams…

"Cas"

Sam wakes up, opens his eyes wide, realizing that the sounds are coming from the other bed in the tiny, little motel room. For one he wishes this dream was one of his visions, but he knows those stopped months, even years ago, long before he came.

Castiel. Sam is not mad at him, it's not anybody's fault that Dean fell for him, and he can see the appeal even. He saved Dean from Hell, something he himself could not do. He's happy for Dean, he's got someone that understands him and helps him, because he can no longer do that. Not after all this time, not after what he's doing and couldn't do, his relationship with Dean is tainted.

But still… he can't help but to miss his brother, the way they were before. Before everything went to hell, literally.

He misses when Dean took care of him and looked at him like he was the entire world, because now Dean looks at him with uncertainty behind his eyes. He misses Dean skin on his, because now they don't even touch.

He misses Dean in the thrives of passion like he can hear he's now with Castiel, not him. Dean moans and Sam's hand unconsciously tightens, squeezing is hard cock, consequence of long forgotten memories and very familiar sounds.

Even when it's not perfect, even when it's not what he wants, he starts to move his hand, imagining that the sounds Dean is making are because of him. Wanting to be Dean's hand, he moves faster, tries to muffle his moans, but his thumbs circles his head and feels his orgasm starting to build up.

"Sammy"

Sam stops mid stroke, he hears silence, closes his eyes and tries to even out his breath, so maybe Dean would think he was asleep even when he wants to be with him again.

"Sam, I know you're awake". And almost sounds like begging.

Finally he turns around and sees Dean staring at him with Cas on top of him, both naked and sweaty.

He tries to suppress a moan. "Dean, I'm sor.."

"Sammy, it's ok"

"Dean, I…"

"Shh… it's ok. Come here." Dean is extending his hand towards Sam.

Sam stood up softly, trying not to disturb the atmosphere, as Dean and Cas share a loving look, walks toward his brother and takes his hand. Not breaking eye contact with him, Dean throws the sheets to the floor, inviting Sam to sit next to Castiel.

In that moment he feels Castiel staring at him but he sees love and arousal, which mirrors his own, realizing they share a deep love for Dean.

Dean saw the way Sam and Castiel looked at each other and felt an overwhelming wave of love, knowing that now everything was perfect. The past and the present all mixed up in perfect harmony.

Taking control, Dean placed one hand on each of them, grasping the back of their necks. He pulled Cas for a deep and loving kiss, then turned to Sam and did the same; memories flooding back, making Sam melt in Dean's arms. Then he guided them together and they kiss passionately.

For Sam kissing Cas was different, not bad nor weird, he just wasn't Dean. But he hears Dean moan, indication that this is what he wants.

Sam feels one of Castiel's hands sliding down his torso and tugging at his shirt; he welcomes the action and separates himself from Cas to take it off. He sees Dean, eyes wide with lust and can help but kiss him, almost pinning him to the bed.

He feels Dean respond to he kiss with the same passion and want that he's putting into it, tongues shoving and circling one another, hands roaming on each other body frantically tearing Sam's remaining clothes. Slowly Dean straightens them up, Sam not wanting to lose contact, refusing to loose his brother once again, lowers himself down Dean's body, just like he was dreaming minutes ago.

When he's sees Dean's cock, hard and leaking, a moan escapes and immediately engulfs that precious gift inside his mouth tasting pure Dean, a nectar on which he could solely survive on. Dean bucks his hip, and Sam smiles at him, silently telling him that is ok to fuck his mouth and Dean gets it, despite everything that's happened between them, they're still connected in the most basic way. Sam needs the reassurance of knowing what he does to his brother, loves knowing that it has the same effect that Dean has on him. He needs to pleasure his brother again, make this right again.

Dean feels overwhelmed by the power of being with his brother again; he missed that particular spark that he had with Sam. He feels like burning under his brother's touch, letting his body remember Sam's touch needing that old feeling, Sam's skin on his. Everything heightened and became full circle with Castiel. Castiel saved him, is part of him now, the handprint on his shoulder proves that.

With his brother before him he needs to feel complete and asks Castiel to kiss him, the bed shifts under Cas weight as he settles behind Dean. Hands instantly on Dean's side again, leaving his skin hot as Castiel kisses his back and neck slowly reaching for his mouth. Sam puts the right amount of pressure on his cock when Castiel presses his lips to Dean's, which makes him cry out in pleasure. He can get enough of Sam's and Castiel's tongue, both touching intimate parts of his body, making him loose control.

When Sam looks up at his bother he sees Dean's hand clutching at Cas' head pressing them completely against each other. He speeds up his pace, feeling the velvety skin gliding on his tongue, reaching that little spot behind the head and knows that Dean is about to come. He knows Dean needs that little push to get him to reach the edge when he feels Dean spreading his legs a little more and knows that Castiel is pressing a finger on Dean's entrance.

Dean fucks his brother's mouth and fucks himself on Cas' fingers when he suddenly comes with a loud scream and Sam swallowing around him, needing to taste his brother once again. Dean hauls him up for a kiss, tasting himself on Sam's mouth and Sam not getting enough of pure Dean taste in his mouth. When Sam leaves Dean's cock it's still half hard, feeling his brother's mouth can't help to grind their cocks together. Sam's need is relieved when the movement of Dean still fucking himself on Cas' fingers makes their cocks collide with each other.

Castiel loves the way he can make Dean loose control; he knows that Dean is now complete with Sam again, he knows that Dean's love is big enough for the two of them and that his love mixed with Sam is exactly what Dean need at the moment.

Castiel kisses Dean's back and ear as Sam kisses Dean's mouth, making him melt in their arms. He has one of his hands preparing Dean for his cock and the other on both, Sam and Dean's cocks, loving the way Dean is letting is body filled with love and lust take over, fucking himself on both ends.

Sam feels Castiel's hand gripping his cock and grinding it against Dean's and he's grateful for the little moment his having with Dean. He grabs one of Dean's hands and sucks on his fingers. Dean feels Sam's mouth on his fingers and Cas flushed against his back, guiding his wet, hot cock inside him. He screams and groans, all the pleasure around him, enveloping him in love and lust it's too much to bear, but it's perfect. Cas quickly finds Dean's prostate and hits it with every stoke, pulling almost completely out just to push back into Dean.

Dean moves with Castiel, setting a slow but forceful pace. Sam guides Dean's fingers down his body until they reach his cock and moves behind his balls to his hole and opens himself with Dean's fingers, welcoming the gentle touch of his brother. When Dean's fingers enter Sam they suddenly enveloped by a hot and wet embrace, feeling his brother once again, in and out, opening himself for him.

Dean guides Sam to his lap and finds himself in the middle of this amazing bubble. Cas behind him, slowly fucking him to oblivion, and Sam impaling himself on his cock. And he can't think anymore, eyes closed, moans and grunts passing through his lips as Sam kisses him once again. Finally feeling whole, if the world decides to end right now, Dean wouldn't care, would welcome it in this powerful moment of bliss and happiness.

Sam can't wait anymore this is what he's been wanting since his brother came back, to be complete again, loved again. He takes out the fingers and lowers himself on Dean. The force of being filled again makes him cry out, an overwhelming wave of love and safety embraces him. He kisses Dean, thanking him for this, asking him to love him and forgive him, telling him he won't disappoint him again. He starts a slow rhythm, his legs on either side of Dean's and Castiel's, his arms not only on Dean's neck but on Cas', closing this loving cocoon the three of them are in.

Castiel feels Sam's arms on his shoulders and traces his hands down Dean and Sam's sides, trapping Dean in the middle, feeling him shiver in pleasure. He and Sam set the pace on Dean, taking him to the ultimate pleasure.

"Oh God!" Dean screams and Castiel smiles as he comes inside Dean.

"Dean" Sam says and Dean opens his eyes to look at him. The intensity of his eyes takes Dean over the edge as Cas comes inside if him, whispering "Dean" in his ear, marking him once again, claiming him.

Dean comes inside his brother embraced by Castiel. Sam almost cries, seeing his brother come and feeling him inside is the most beautiful thing in the world. He can let go now, knowing his brother is right there with him and Castiel is there for them, makes him come with an intensity he never felt before. He can't even say Dean's name, with his lips on his and Castiel's hands around them.

The three of them finally collide and rest on each other, the force of their climaxes taking everything out of them. The beautiful embrace of bodies joined and hearts melted calms them form their high.

Castiel lets go first; after kissing Dean and Sam once more, reassurance in his eyes, lets them have just a moment of brotherly love. He pulls out and rests on the bed blissfully as Dean and Sam look at each other, foreheads touching and wide smiles on their faces.

Sam feels save again, in his brother's arms, finally at peace with himself. Dean pulls out and lies on the bed next to Castiel with Sam's head on his chest and Cas' arms on his waist. He doesn't know how long this'll last, he know there will be problems in the future and still need to works thing out between them. But right now, the only thing he knows is that he loves them both. Kisses them one more time and closing his eyes, let's himself melt in the embrace of his brother and his angel. His lovers.

**A/N:** _This was done in a couple of hours in the wee hours of the morning, so… not the best writing, but I needed to get it out of my head. Completely not my fault, it's the muses fault. :)_


End file.
